In existing systems, client devices, such as mobile devices, will attempt to access a service or resource from one or more servers via a cellular based network. During initiation of the connection, the client device will start a data context with a gateway node in which the gateway node will send an Authorization, Authentication and Accounting (AAA) message to a policy server in a cellular network based protocol. In the case that a virtual policy enforcement proxy device is positioned between the gateway node and the server, and the policy enforcement device must retrieve policy information of the client device from a policy server in which messages sent between the proxy device and policy server may be in a protocol different than the protocol of the AAA message. This can be costly and burdensome using current technologies.
What is needed is a network traffic management device which is able to utilize unique information of the user in generating a policy access request to a policy server, wherein the network traffic management device is able to apply policy enforcement functions from the policy server to the network traffic between the client device and the server(s).